


A New Paladins Soul

by DerpyKey



Category: FFXIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyKey/pseuds/DerpyKey
Summary: A short story about my WoL, Lily Winds, change from Gunbreaker to Paladin, Takes place after the second eden verse quest line. MAJOR spoilers for all expansions.





	A New Paladins Soul

Lily sees a white void of snow surrounding her, it's a familiar sight for some reason and Lily prepares herself to see a sobbing Ysayle painfully transform into Shiva but this time instead of Ysayle energetic Ryne walks up to the middle of the storm. Lily yells for her to get away and stop but Ryne does not seem to hear her. Ryne smiles as she reaches the middle, for a split second she transforms into the last image of Minifilia Lily had seen and then she screams out in pain as the ice slowly envelops her body and turns her into Shiva. Lily pulls out her gunblade and mentally prepares herself to kill someone who was the closest thing she had to a younger sister. As Lily runs into the fight she jolts awake with a yell in her bedroom in the inn on the First. It is still early in the night and Lily goes to sit on the window for some fresh air. Lily was used to the nightmares about Ysayle ever since her death but recently ever since Ryne lost control and Lily had to fight to get her back they have returned with a new star of Ryne.   
Lily was lost in thought as she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to see who it was and opened the door to the worried face of Ryne  
“Lily I heard your scream, are you ok? Is it lingering injuries or- ” Lily can tell Ryne is about to go on a long tangent and steps in to stop it  
“Nah just some bad dream nothing too harsh, why are you here, by the way, I thought you and Gaia were staying by Eden?”  
“Oh, well we finished our tasks and are just waiting for developments now so I thought I could give Gaia a personal tour of the first when we wait” Ryne starts to explain and then becomes a little bit flustered before finishing “Speaking of which you are lucky Gaia sleeps so deep, she did not even move in our bed when you woke me up.”  
Lily smiles at that   
“Ah I see, I hope you guys have fun then”  
“Lily” Ryne pleads “You are ok right?”  
“Yeah! I am”  
“Ok, sorry for interrupting you” Ryne gives a bow and starts to leave  
“Wait… Ryne can I talk to you for a bit” Lily mutters  
“Why yes, I've been waiting for you to ask.”  
Lily and Ryne sit next to each other at her table and munch on some snacks left by the Exarch for her. During this Lily explains her nightmare about Ysayle and the history behind her. Lily then opens up about how that old nightmare has morphed into one about Ryne.   
“You have been through a lot Lily, it makes sense for you to carry all this trauma and for it to resurface after a similar instance.” Ryne lets out with conviction in her voice.  
“Yeah, it’s more than that. I have always been a fighter, I loved fighting with all of my heart and did it for a job when I escaped the empire's rule. It’s what led me to find this... family. At first, it was just a job I was good at and could do good with but it quickly grew bigger and bigger. I grew attached to people and ideas. Almost all of the scions were renowned fighters and our ideals were shared and we all had the same resolve behind them. I was able to continue on with my laidback lifestyle as nothing had changed in my mind. Ysayle was the first time I failed. I was not strong enough and her convection to her cause was stronger. She sacrificed her life for her ideals right in front of us and I could not stop her. Next was Papalymo who did the same And then Adbert at the end of our latest journey. I thought I understood these sacrifices but I didn’t. I just felt powerless to do anything about them. It was Miniflias that dwelled on me.”  
Ryne gives a slight smile clenching a fist to her heart at the mention of Minifila. Lily sees that gesture and also smiles “Yeah, she was strong. I think I now understand her convection. She wanted to protect the first and us, her friends in any way she could. I struggled with seeing that until your Shiva incident. I thought it would be another fun fight and everything would be fine but instead, we almost lost everything. You almost brought forth a flood that would have ended it all. At that moment I was desperately fighting, not for the first but for all my friends currently in danger of being wiped out and… for saving you from doing such a terrible act... When I was trapped in the ice, that was it I failed. Just fighting was not enough. I lost everyone I loved because I could not understand the levity of the situation. Thankfully Gaia came but…”   
Ryne grabs hold of Lily’s hands which were shaking unknowingly   
“Lily I never could have expected any of that.” Ryne shakes her head  
“I never enjoy fighting that much, I pretend to for Thancred’s sake but I am more of a peacemaker and healer than a warrior. I stand next to you all and fight however because I want to protect this family I have been granted. Deep down you feel the same don’t you Lily?  
“Yeah, I do. I am scared of losing anyone else because I am weak and selfish.”  
“Lily… People gain great power when fighting for what they believe in, You won't be able to overcome that. Why not support it?”   
“I can’t I’ve failed too much to-”   
“LILY! I will not stand to hear the Warrior of Darkness talk like this, don’t give up. This new passion will give you the strength you need, In fact, I have an idea. Come to Eden with me” Lily agrees and they head on over past the, now less empty, empty. Once at Eden Ryne sets the course into the shiva battle arena. The battle scars of the ice that trapped Lily remains in the middle. “Now turn away from me and wait” Ryne commands  
“Why are we her what if you-” Lily tries to argue  
“I'm trying to do something nice Lily. Don’t worry I’ll be safe” Lily reluctantly agrees and hears a lot of grunts and hammering even a bit of slicing. After a long while, Ryne asks Lily to turn around. Ryne is holding a sword and shield made out the ice that lingered after the battle. “This is a reminder for you of how much you care about your new family and of our bond. Use these to remind you of why you fight and as a reminder of how much faith I have in you to protect us.” Lily grabs the weapons with tears forming in her eyes   
“I promise to learn how to use these and the next time I fight side by side with you I will not fail to keep you all safe.” Lily states in a somber air  
“I believe you Lily” Ryne replies with a smile. “I think Minfilia would be proud of where you are at, Lily” Lily smiles back at Ryne  
“Anyways it's getting late, er early, we should be getting you back before Gaia wakes up with you missing and rampages in the cystarium trying to find you.” Rynes face lights up red.  
“Oh my god! You are right this could be a disaster let's hurry back” Ryne runs off in front of Lily. Seeing her run ahead Lily takes a look at her new shield and mutters under her breath  
“I’ll make sure you can bloom into an even more wonderful woman with this, Thank you Ryne.”


End file.
